


are you okay?

by hanayagay



Category: BanG Dream! Girl's Band Party! (Video Game)
Genre: im full of love for 5 girls and a bear, sorry i just cant help it, this is... hhw lovemail in fic form
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-06
Updated: 2019-08-06
Packaged: 2020-08-10 08:55:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,529
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20132752
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hanayagay/pseuds/hanayagay
Summary: Kanon helps Misaki after a live show.





	are you okay?

The final notes of their closing song echoed out, reverberating throughout the livehouse. Kanon could feel it; the fading rumble of Hagumi’s bass, the vibration of her drums as it settled from the last note. Most importantly, the roar of the crowd, which shook her to her core -- such a feeling filled Kanon with an inexplicable joy. Their instruments faded into the deafening cheers, cheers that were directed at  _ them; _ invoked by their passion, their effort, the love they poured into every Hello, Happy World! song.

This feeling -- one of contentment, lingering excitement leaving her heart racing in a good way -- made all of her nerves worth it. As the members walked offstage, all waving one last time to the crowd, Kanon couldn’t help but look towards her fellow bandmates. The only thing better than the elation brought by a successful live performance was sharing it with those who worked alongside her to make it happen, of course. Kokoro was the first to meet her eyes, twirling to face her and beaming at her with a smile that could rival the sun’s radiance. Hagumi gave her a similar expression, lips curling into a joy-filled grin before facing Kokoro and beginning to celebrate.

Kaoru’s hand found a place on her head within seconds, gently petting at the pale blue locks. “You played magnificently, little kitten. Well done.”

“Kaoru-san, thank you..!” Kanon smiled warmly at her, watching as she approached the two bustling members that were practically radiating happiness. Then, a small  _ thump _ caught her attention; nothing of much concern, but odd enough to make her a bit suspicious. Looking to the source of the sound, she saw the familiar Michelle suit, one white paw placed on the wall for support. 

Quickly, Kanon rushed towards her, grabbing the bear’s other arm in the hopes of being at least a little more support. “M-Misaki-chan! We should get you out of this suit… Come here.”

The two girls carefully made their way into one of the changing rooms -- the one meant for Michelle only, so that the other three members didn’t have to witness Michelle get “beheaded” before and after the live. Kanon helped pull the head off, and only then did Misaki breathe out a deep, exhausted sigh.

“Thank you, Kanon-san... This thing really needs its own air conditioner or something. It gets really hot in here under all the lights...”

“I could imagine,” Kanon sympathized, watching as Misaki ran a hand through her slightly-soaked bangs. Despite the girl’s clear exhaustion, she saw no hint of annoyance in Misaki’s ice-blue eyes. Her chest heaved a bit with each breath and her tank top looked uncomfortably damp - but despite all of that, a small smile still decorated her face. A content expression, almost. 

“...I think they really loved our performance, Misaki-chan.” Kanon’s voice was soft, and briefly she wondered if she was being too overbearing with the comment. Though her worries were washed away when Misaki met her gaze with a more prominent smile and a small laugh. 

“I hope so,” she replied, her voice filled with a certain fondness. Seeing Misaki grow to love HelloHappy to this extent… Even the thought alone made Kanon more than just happy. Especially with all the hard work and passion the DJ put into their music; surely she must feel gratification in seeing the band succeed, as she deserved. Before Kanon could expand on that thought, though, Misaki pulled her from her pondering. “Hey, could you help me unzip this? I kind of feel like I’m going to melt.”

“O-of course!” Quickly, Kanon moved behind Misaki, carefully pulling down the zipper that held Michelle’s back together. Misaki stepped out, still a bit unsteady on her feet as she stumbled a bit. Kanon offered a hand and the brunette took it, giving her a grateful smile as she balanced herself.

“Thanks,” Misaki said - well, more so mumbled, but Kanon had heard her just fine. Once she steadied herself, Misaki released her hand, breathing out a relieved sigh at the freedom.

A few beats passed before Kanon suddenly gasped. "O-oh! I'll go get you some water!"

Misaki couldn't even try to deny the offer out of modesty; Kanon had already scrambled out the door by the time Misaki processed her words. At that, she chuckled a bit.

Kanon had changed a lot since HelloHappy first formed. In the beginning, she was always full of hesitation, and struggled to speak up for herself. Surely it was Kokoro's influence that helped her grow. Now, she was more assertive -- even if only a bit -- and there wasn't a constant uncertainty in her tone. Her voice didn't tremble, at least when alone with her bandmates, and she had more confidence in herself and her skills. Despite all these changes, though, Kanon remained kindhearted and supportive of those around her. Her presence was soothing and she was always thinking of others.

Really, Misaki appreciated her. Without Kanon, she might've never joined HelloHappy -- which, though embarrassing to admit, has become very dear to her. Not to mention how Kanon was always looking out for her, and always offered to help her whenever needed. Truly, Kanon was an incredible friend; sometimes Misaki wondered if someone like herself deserved such a thoughtful, kindhearted friend. 

Immediately, she shook that thought away. Kanon told her multiple times to stop thinking in such a manner -- ironically enough. 

Misaki set aside the Michelle costume before all but collapsing into a chair, giving a tired huff. Not even a few moments later the door opened, and Kanon stepped in with a bottle of water.

"S-sorry it took so long! Kokoro-chan and the other wanted to know where Michelle was, a-and… Well, you know…"

"It's okay, Kanon-san, don't worry about it."

Kanon walked over and handed the drink over, which was gladly accepted by Misaki. She downed at least half of the bottle before noticing Kanon's eyes on her -- and when she met the amethyst gaze, Kanon squeaked quietly.

"Is something wrong?" Misaki asked, closing the water bottle and placing it on the ground beside her chair. Kanon shook her head hurriedly, giving a shy smile.

"N-no, I'm sorry! I was just thinking, um… Misaki-chan, you really love Hello, Happy World!, don't you?"

The brunette felt her face heat up, her back stiffening defensively. "W-where'd that come from? I didn't even say anything…"

"I-I know, but when I mentioned Kokoro-chan and the others, you smiled… And just the fact that you still stick with us despite how exhausted it makes you. I know you like doing things in moderation, but you still put your everything into the band… Th-that's all..!"

Misaki looked away for a moment, her face flushed pink -- from embarrassment or the heat, she didn't quite know. Before she could respond, though, Kanon gasped.

"M-Misaki-chan, your face is red! Is it the heat? Do you feel lightheaded? I-I'll get you a wet towel, hold on..!"

"K-Kanon-san, no, it's just--!"

Once again Kanon rushed away, leaving Misaki quietly laughing to herself for a second time. Her senior's worries saved her some embarrassment, at least.

It's not like Kanon was wrong about Misaki's feelings towards HelloHappy. As difficult as the three idiots were to handle, and as much of a hassle being Michelle could be, she couldn't find it in herself to mind all that much. Being with the band made her happier than she had ever been before, and performing with the four girls closest to her was more than just nice. Still, though, acknowledging those facts aloud was just plain embarrassing.

Once again the door was pushed open, and a concerned Kanon ran in and to Misaki's side. "Misaki-chan, here..! Use this to cool yourself down!"

With a grateful smile, Misaki took the damp towel, rubbing her face with it before draping it along her shoulders. Even though she hadn't been as hot as Kanon assumed, the cold water still felt really,  _ really  _ refreshing; God, she couldn't wait to take a long shower after everything was done.

"Um, does that help at all..?" Kanon asked, wringing her hands together nervously. Quickly, Misaki nodded, and she physically saw the tension seep from Kanon's hands and shoulders.

"Yeah, it does. Thank you, Kanon-san."

Kanon gave a relieved sigh, smiling brightly at Misaki. They sat like that for a few moments before Kanon gasped, lighting up a bit with realization. "Oh, Misaki-chan! Do you feel well enough to go to the celebration dinner later? W-we could reschedule if you're too exhausted…"

"I feel a lot better now, actually."

"That's great! We're going to a family restaurant this time, so I really didn't want you to miss out." Kanon's smile was rather contagious, and Misaki found herself returning the expression when their eyes met. "D-do you wanna go meet up with the others? I'm sure they miss you."

Kanon held her hand out between them, and Misaki took it without hesitation. She missed the others too, of course, but she would most likely drop dead before admitting that out loud. So, for the time being, Misaki only smiled; she was sure Kanon would understand, even if she didn't voice her feelings.

"Yeah, let's go."

**Author's Note:**

> comments and kudos are very appreciated, they keep me motivated as a writer!!!
> 
> catch me on twitter, @hanayagay!


End file.
